You gonna miss me
by sakunaya
Summary: Elle ce rendit alors compte que tous dans la salle n'attendais qu'une chose: Qu'elle prononce ces quatre mots. -Oui, je le veux. -Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée Les acclamations jaillirent de partout. Personne ne remarqua qu'une femme du premier bac s'enfuyait... Personne sauf la mariée. Celle qui était maintenant madame Berry-Hudson. (Pezberry avec mention finchel)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello les gens! **

**je sais je sais, je n'ai pas encore fini mes autres fics et en plus je tarde a publié mais c'est parce que ma tête me disait de faire du pezberry!  
Alors voilà ma nouvel fic qui ne dureras vraiment pas longtemps. (je dirais 5 chapitres maximum)**

**Maintenant j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire!**

* * *

-Finn Hudson, accepter vous de prendre Mademoiselle Rachel Berry ici présente comme épouse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?»

-Oui, je le veux »

-Rachel Berry, accepter vous de prendre monsieur Finn Hudson ici présent comme époux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? »

La jeune femme de blanc vêtue regarda son fiancé puis, imperceptiblement vers le banc juste derrière celui-ci. La famille de l'homme en face d'elle y était tous assis, les regardant tout les deux. Attendant sans doute sa réponse. Son oui je le veux. Sauf une. Une femme d'environ 18 ans qui ne regardait que la mariée comme si elle était sienne. Sauf qu'aucune joie n'apparaissait sur son visage. On n'y voyait que du dégoût, de la tristesse et de la colère. La petite brunette plongea ses yeux dans ceux foncé et profond de la jeune femme. Son cœur manqua un battement à la douleur qu'elle y lit. Elle voulait aller jusqu'à elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Aller lui dire que tout allait bien ce passé. Qu'elles rentraient toute les deux à la maison, ensemble.

Elle allait avancer, quand elle se souvint d'où elle était. Son mariage. SON mariage avec Finn Hudson. Elle se souvint que tous voulait l'entendre dire ces quatre mots. Elle se souvint de pourquoi c'était le jeune homme qui était devant elle et non celle qu'elle aimait réellement. Elle se concentras donc sur son futur mari, sourit doucement et murmura ce que tout le monde attendais depuis quelques secondes…

-Oui, je le veux.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Finn l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément alors que la salle s'emplit de cri de joies et qu'une jeune femme aux yeux foncé remplit d'eau ce leva subtilement du premier banc et sorti. Ce que personne ne remarqua c'est que la nouvelle mariée ne faisait qu'observer la déserteuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement sortie de l'église.

_9 ans plus tard_

-Merci d'être venue! Remercia un barman quand l'un de ses clients eu fini son cocktail.

L'homme plutôt mince au teint de porcelaine et au cheveux châtain essuya son comptoir tout en continuant de parler avec les autres clients. Il adorait ce travail. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il était venu à New-York, il voulait en premier lieu être sur Broadway devant un grand public qu'il l'applaudirait. Mais il avait fini, non pas par y renoncé, mais par accepter le fait qu'il n'y serait pas immédiatement. De toute façon, il avait trouvé dans les gens qui travaillaient avec lui une vraie famille et ne voulait certainement pas les laisser maintenant pour tenter une carrière de Broadway qui ne marcheraient sans doute pas… Bien que ses amis lui avaient affirmé que rien ne briserait leurs liens. Peut-être, au fond, avait-il peur de ce faire rejeter par le monde des comédies musicales qu'il admirait depuis tout petit.

Bref, le fan de Broadway venait de finir de remplir un verre pour une habitué du nom de Sugar, lorsqu'il ce fit interpellé.

-Hey Hummel! Remplace-moi aux tables le temps que j'aille finir les comptes. Lui dit un serveur à crête en lui lançant son tablier.

-Bien sûr Puck tout ce que tu voudras. Rit ledit Hummel sachant pertinemment que son ami ne disait JAMAIS s'il vous plait à moins que se soit pour une jolie fille sexy.

Le châtain mis donc le tablier et parti vers la table cinq ou trois clients venait d'arriver lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il connaissait un des clients en question. Il commença a sourire encore plus et marcha un peu plus vite pour aller saluer sa veille connaissance.

-Hey Sam! Ça fait un moment qu'on ne sais pas vue! Dit-il joyeusement en arrivant à leur table.

Le jeune homme blond auquel il venait de s'adressé se retourna rapidement vers lui. Dès qu'il vue de qui il s'agissait il ce mit a sourire comme un gamin le jour de noël et sauta sur ses pieds pour donné une accolade à son ami.

-Kurt! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là? Je croyais que tu voulais être sur Broadway. Moi j'attendais de voir ton nom et ton visage partout à Time Square! Dit Sam après avoir relâché Kurt.

-Et bien merci Sam d'autant croire en moi, mais pour l'instant je suis bien ici. Broadway m'attendra! Tu me présente? Répliqua le châtain en riant un peu de l'enthousiasme du blond.

Sam ce demanda pendant quelque instant de quoi Kurt parlait en demandant de le présenter jusqu'à ce qu'il ce souvienne qu'il était avec deux autres personnes. Il se tapa le front puis amena celui à la peau plus pâle près de la table de laquelle ils s'avaient un peu éloigné tellement il s'était jeté vite sur son ami.

-Kurt je te présente deux de mes meilleures amies, Tina et Rachel. Les filles je vous présente un ami de longue date, Kurt Hummel. Retenez son nom parce qu'il sera bientôt célèbre! Présenta le seul blond du groupe, alors que Kurt rougit à la dernière phrase.

Les deux filles se levèrent en même pour aller saluer Kurt, lorsque Rachel vit quelque chose derrière celui-ci et reste figé debout devant sa chaise. Les trois autres ce retournèrent vers elle lorsqu'ils virent qu'elle n'était pas avec eux.

-Rachel? Ça va? Demanda doucement Tina en se déplaçant derrière son amie pour pouvoir observer ce que cette dernière fixait.

-Euh... Sam... Tu devrais venir voir... Déclara la jeune asiatique au grand blond lorsqu'elle vit la raison pour laquelle la brunette ne bougeais plus.

Au bar, ce trouvait l'ex petite-amie de Rachel, plus belle que jamais dans un slim noir et un t-shirt du groupe Guns N' roses. Ses long cheveux noir ondulant librement sur ses épaules rappelèrent à la petite diva le temps qu'elle avait passer à laisser traîner une main dans cette même chevelure. Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la brune quand deux bras fort l'encerclèrent. Sam venait de prendre Rachel dans ses bras sachant à quel point cette dernière souffrait d'avoir laisser son ex partir.

-Je ne voudrais pas dérangé mais je peux savoir ce qu'il ce passe? Demanda Kurt tranquillement.

-Kurt, cette fille, quel est son nom? Lui répondit Tina en pointant la femme au comptoir espérant secrètement que ses amis et elle même s'avait trompé quand a son identité.

Kurt regarda dans la direction pointer et sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie ce débattre avec la machine à café, parce que oui, ils avaient une machine à café dans leur bar.

-C'est Santana Lopez, ma meilleure amie et l'une des propriétaire du bar. Pourquoi? Présenta le châtain.

-Attend! Ne me dit pas que tu es LA Rachel! Celle qui à briser le cœur de San en se mariant avec son cousin? Commença à paniquer Kurt en voyant que son amie approchait certainement pour lui dire que la machine était casé et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ce faire un café.

-Mais de quoi tu parle Kurt? C'est cette Lopez qui a fait du mal à Rach pas le contraire! Répliqua férocement Sam.

-Calmer vous les gars! Je sens que déjà que ça va pas être très joyeux comme retrouvaille vous êtes pas obliger de vous battre en plus! Bon moi je dit qu'on cache Rach, elle est pas encore prête à... Tina fut coupé dans son monologue par l'arrivé de Santana qui mit un certain temps avant de ce rendre compte que son ex était là.

-Kuuuuuuurt! La machine veut toujours pas me faire mon café et... Ra... Rachel?

Tous regardèrent l'interpellé ayant quelque peu peur de sa réaction. Surtout Sam qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras.

-Santana... Murmura la brunette dans un souffle.

* * *

**Laissez vos avis pour me dire si je continue ou non. Je me nourris au review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!  
Premièrement merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer! Je vous adore! **

**Ensuite il y a une chanson dans ce chapitre. C'est Fallen de Sarah McLachlan. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore cette artiste aller écouter ses chansons! Elles sont magnifique et la voix de Sarah est superbe! **

**merci à Lisa418, grimm37, Juju8, lovesong45 et Op2line, pour les reviews. Les autres je vous est remercier en MP :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tous fixèrent la nouvelle arrivante avec une expression de terreur attendant sa réaction, sauf Rachel, bien entendue, qui elle était ébahie par la beauté de celle qui fut autrefois sienne. Après un moment de silence écrasant, la brunette s'approcha de la latino avant de la prendre dans ses bras ce qui surpris les trois autre qui retinrent leur souffle sans s'en apercevoir.

-Tu m'as manqué San. Chuchota la plus petite à l'oreille de l'autre.

Santana ne dit rien. Elle se recula lentement du corps accrocher au sien et regarda celle qu'elle pouvait appeler petite-amie plusieurs année avant. La tension était palpable dans la salle à manger. Plus personne n'osait emmètre un son. Du moins c'est ce que ressentait Rachel alors qu'elle ce perdait dans les yeux noir de son ancienne amante. L'hispanique allait enfin ouvrir la bouche, lorsqu'une brune un peu plus grande que Santana enroula ses bras autour de cette dernière.

-Hey! Que ce qui se passe ici? Demanda l'inconnue après avoir embrassé l'épaule de la femme qu'elle enlaçait.

-Rien d'important Marl'.C'est juste une vieille connaissance. Sourit Santana en ce retournant avant d'embrasser la dénommé Marl'.

La jeune femme lui rendit son baiser tandis que la diva ce retenait de pleurer devant cette image. Autour d'elle, les réactions était diverses; Sam serrait les poings s'empêchant de frapper Santana pour le mal qu'elle fessait et qu'elle avait fait à son amie, Tina prit la main de Rachel pour l'encourager sachant que cette dernière aimait encore la latine même après toute ces années et Kurt... Et bien Kurt était habituer de voir le couple s'embrasser mais était tout de même un peu malaisé de voir que le trio n'était pas bien avec ça.

_Ne fait pas l'idiote Rachel. Tu ne croyais pas qu'elle resterais célibataire toute sa vie quand même? Avec sa beauté sa ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ai quelqu'un. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être jalouse! Elle n'est pas à moi... Elle ne l'ai plus... Et de toute façon je suis avec Finn. Je suis MARIÉ avec Finn._ Ce dit Rachel.

-Tu ne nous présente pas? Demanda au grand étonnement de tous, la brunette en ravalant la jalousie qui fessait rage dans son corps.

Santana lâcha celle qu'elle embrassait quelque minutes plus tôt avant de lui prendre la main et de ce retourner vers la petite diva.

-Berry, voici Marley Rose, ma petite-amie. Marl' c'est Rachel Berry, une fille du lycée. Dit la jeune femme en fixant Rachel.

Les exs continuèrent de ce fixer jusqu'à ce que Tina vienne serrer la main de Marley en se présentant, alors que certaine personne autour commençaient à taper du pied ou a ce racler la gorge pour montrer aux employés qu'ils existaient encore. Voyant les clients s'impatienter, Kurt mis court à l'échange visuel entre Santana et Rachel et s'excusa auprès de tous avant de partir avec l'hispanique pour continuer de servir. Le départ précipiter des deux serveurs créa un froid certain au sein du quatuor restant. Froid que seules trois d'entre eux comprenais Marley n'étant pas au courant de toute l'histoire entourant son amante et la jeune brune face à elle.

-Alors Marley, tu connais Santana depuis longtemps? Demanda Tina quand tout le monde fut assis à table vue qu'elle avait invité la petite-amie de la latino a rester avec eux pour faire connaissance, pour évité de faire duré le silence pesant trop longtemps.

-Ça va faire environ cinq ans maintenant. Enfaite cinq ans à la fin du mois puisque ce seras notre anniversaire de couple. Répondit Marley toute souriante, heureuse de parler de celle qu'elle aimait. Et vous? Vous la connaissez depuis le lycée je crois non? Continua t-elle.

-À vrai dire Tina et moi ne la connaissons que depuis quelque minutes. Rachel, elle la connait depuis le lycée. Pas vrai Rach? Dit Sam calmement contrairement à quand Santana était avec eux.

Remarquant que l'on parlais d'elle, Rachel releva sa tête vers le petit groupe avant de hocher la tête. La jeune femme aux yeux bleu s'attendais à une réponse plus élaborer de la brunette mais ne dit rien et ce contenta de sourire avant de continuer à parler avec le blond et l'asiatique.

* * *

-Alors Marley, tu connais Santana depuis longtemps? Demanda Tina quand tout le monde fut assis à table vue qu'elle avait invité la petite-amie de la latino a rester avec eux pour faire connaissance, pour évité de faire duré le silence pesant trop longtemps.

-Ça va faire environ cinq ans maintenant. Enfaite cinq ans à la fin du mois puisque ce seras notre anniversaire de couple. Répondit Marley toute souriante, heureuse de parler de celle qu'elle aimait. Et vous? Vous la connaissez depuis le lycée je crois non? Continua t-elle.

-À vrai dire Tina et moi ne la connaissons que depuis quelque minutes. Rachel, elle la connait depuis le lycée. Pas vrai Rach? Dit Sam calmement contrairement à quand Santana était avec eux.

Remarquant que l'on parlais d'elle, Rachel releva sa tête vers le petit groupe avant de hocher la tête. La jeune femme aux yeux bleu s'attendais à une réponse plus élaborer de la brunette mais ne dit rien et ce contenta de sourire avant de continuer à parler avec le blond et l'asiatique.

La fin de la soirée approchait et les quatre amis n'avaient pas revue Santana depuis les présentations. Par contre Kurt, lui, était revenue les voir quelque fois pendant ses poses en les assurant que l'hispanique aurait voulu les revoir avant qu'ils ne partent tous, mais qu'elle était occuper avec la quelque petites chose concernant le bar. Ce fut d'ailleurs le châtain qui vint leur dire qu'ils devaient quitté le restaurant parce qu'il fermait. Marley regarda l'heure et s'excusa rapidement en disant qu'elle était en retard pour une audition et cria à Kurt d'embrasser Santana pour elle. Tina et Sam rirent de bon cœur de voir celle qui était maintenant leur amie courir dans tout les sens. Les deux jeune gens s'avait rapidement rapprocher de la brune qui les avait séduit avec sa naïveté et sa gentillesse. Rachel par contre n'arrivait pas à aimer la nouvelle petite-amie de la latino et n'avait presque rien dit de la soirée.

Après avoir salué le jeune serveur, la seule personne avec qui la diva c'était un peu détendu durant leur repas, le trio sorti de la bâtisse et appelèrent un taxi. Rendu chez elle, environ trente minutes plus tard, Rachel ce rendit compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié son sac à main et décida donc de retourner le chercher.

Au restaurant, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, une autre serveuse, et Puck, qui était revenue peu de temps après que le quatuor soit parti, venait de terminer de tout ranger et lavé. Le châtain, plus que fatigué de sa journée épuisante, parti directement chez lui après avoir enlacé ses deux amis et dit à la brune que sa petite-amie l'embrassait. Quinn donna une accolade à l'hispanique, puis embrassa Puck et lui dit qu'elle l'attendait près de sa moto en prenant son sac et en sortant.

-Lopez tu ferme ou tu pars avec nous? Demanda l'homme à la jeune femme.

-Je comptais rester un peu voir si tu n'avait pas fait des conneries avec les comptes. Rit-elle avant de lui dire de partir et qu'elle serait à leur appartement dans vingt minutes.

* * *

Rachel arriva devant la porte du restaurant-bar et l'ouvrit puisque celle-ci n'était pas encore fermer à clé. Dès qu'elle entra, elle entendit des notes provenir du piano installé derrière la salle à manger. Puis une voix retentit. Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

**Heaven bent to take my hand**  
_Le ciel s'est penché pour prendre ma main_  
**And lead me through the fire**  
_Et me guider à travers le feu_  
**Be the long awaited answer**  
_Soit la longuement attendue réponse_  
**To a long and painful fight**  
_À une longue et difficile bataille_

_Elle se cacha rapidement n'ayant pas envie de ce faire repéré et surement faire arrêter la pianiste. _

**Truth be told I've tried my best**  
_La vérité, c'est que j'ai fait de mon mieux_  
**But somewhere along the way**  
_Mais quelque part en route_  
**I got caught up in all there was to offer**  
_J'ai été distraite par tout ce qui était offert_  
**And the cost was so much more than I could bear**  
_Et le prix était bien plus élevé que ce que je pouvais supporter_

**Though I've tried, I've fallen**  
_Même si j'ai essayé, je suis tombée_  
**I have sunk so low**  
_J'ai coulé si profondément_  
**I have messed up**  
_J'ai tout gâché_  
**Better I should know**  
_J'aurais dû le savoir_  
**So don't come round here**  
_Alors ne viens pas près d'ici_  
**And tell me I told you so**  
_Et dis-moi que je te l'avais dit_

**Elle se rapprocha un peu tout en restant cacher. La chanson, la voix, tout l'hypnotisait.**

**We all begin with good intent**  
_On commence tous avec de bonnes intentions_  
**Love was raw and young**  
_L'amour était jeune et brut_  
**We believed that we could change ourselves**  
_On a cru pouvoir se changer_  
**The past could be undone**  
_Le passé pourrait être défait_  
**But we carry on our backs the burden**  
_Mais nous transportons sur nos dos le fardeau_  
**Time always reveals**  
_Le temps révèle toujours_  
**The lonely light of morning**  
_La lumière solitaire du matin_  
**The wound that would not heal**  
_La blessure qui ne guérira pas_  
**It's the bitter taste of losing everything**  
_C'est la difficile amertume d'avoir tout perdu_  
**That I have held so dear.**  
_Ce à quoi je tenais tant_

**I've fallen**  
_Je suis tombée_  
**I have sunk so low**  
_J'ai coulé si profondément_  
**I have messed up**  
_J'ai tout gâché_  
**Better I should know**  
_J'aurais dû le savoir_  
**So don't come round here**  
_Alors ne viens pas près d'ici_  
**And tell me I told you so**  
_Et dis-moi que je te l'avais dit_

**Heaven bent to take my hand**  
_Le ciel s'est penché pour prendre ma main_  
**Nowhere left to turn**  
_Plus d'endroit où me tourner_  
**I'm lost to those I thought were friends**  
_Je suis perdu par ceux que je croyais des amis_  
**To everyone I know**  
_Par tous ceux que je connais_  
**Oh they turned their heads embarrassed**  
_Oh, ils se sont retournés, honteux_  
**Pretend that they don't see**  
_Faisant semblant de ne rien voir_  
**But it's one missed step**  
_Mais c'est un faux pas_  
**You'll slip before you know it**  
_Tu glissera avant même de t'en rendre compte_  
**And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed**  
_Et ça ne semble pas être une façon de se récupérer_

**Though I've tried, I've fallen**  
_Même si j'ai essayé, je suis tombée_  
**I have sunk so low**  
_J'ai coulé si profondément_  
**I have messed up**  
_J'ai tout gâché_  
**Better I should know**  
_J'aurais dû le savoir_  
**So don't come round here**  
_Alors ne viens pas près d'ici_  
**And tell me I told you so**  
_Et dis-moi que je te l'avais dit_

Les dernière notes furent jouer et Rachel se dépêcha de prendre son sac et partir avant de se faire voir.

* * *

**Tadam! **

**Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Marley? Et de la jalousie de Rachel?**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et n'hésiter pas à me laisser vos impression! Les reviews sont la pour ça ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolé pour le temps que j'ai pris a publier. J'ai beaucoup de problème en ce moment, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. :/**

**Merci pour les reviews! je vous adore!**

**ps: je vais répondre au review par MP si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait.**

* * *

POV Santana

Elle était là, à quelque pas de moi. Je sais qu'elle m'observait pendant que je chantais. Je sais qu'elle a reconnue cette chanson. C'était celle que je lui avais chanté juste avant que l'on ne se sépare, et Rachel Berry n'oublie jamais une chanson. Par respect pour elle, j'ai fait comme si je ne l'avais pas vue. J'espèrait qu'elle vienne me voir à la fin de ma performance, mais elle s'est enfuit. Ce n'est pas le genre de ma Rachel. Ma Rachel serait venue, elle m'aurait intérompue pour me dire ce qui n'allait pas dans ma voix, bien qu'elle soit parfaite. Je vais tuer Finn pour l'avoir changé! Je suis sûr que c'est de sa faute! Cette idiot n'as jamais su s'occupper de qui que ce soit! Raaah! il m,énerve! Je ne comprend même pas comment ma tante à pu marier quelqu'un de sa famille!

-Hey Sanny! Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps? demanda une voix que je ne reconnu pas immédiatement trop perdu dans mes pensée.

-San? répéta la voix, alors qu,une main ce posait doucement sur mon épaule.

Je me retournais vers la personne qui s'était approcher. Marley. Les larmes commencèrent à couler de mes yeux lorsque je vue son visage inquiet. Je n'avais aucun droit d'insulter Finn avec ce que je faisait à cette fille. Marley était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et elle m'aimait réellement. Moi, je n'avais fait que jouer un rôle en acceptant d'être avec elle. Je joue avec elle, je me sers d'elle. Je me déteste. Je laisse partir l'amour de ma vie et fini par faire perdre son temps à une jeune femme avec tout son avenir devant elle pour ne pas être seule. Je suis un monstre.

POV narrateur

Santana s'écroula en pleure dans les bras de sa petite-amie qui ne comprenais pas ce qui mettais la latino dans cette état. Instinctivement, la plus jeune referma ses bras autour du corps de son amante, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortante à l'oreille et en la berçant doucement dans l'unique lumière d'un petit projecteur fixer sur elles. L'hispanique pleura un moment tout en essayant d'expliquer quelque chose à la brunette sans y parvenir, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Marley avait l'impression d'être sur une scène, entrain de jouer un amour perdue ou elle ne savait trop quoi. Tout ça lui semblait irréel. Sa petite-amie, normalement si forte, qui s'écroulait dans ses bras en vidant toute les larmes de son corps sur sa chemise. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre la latino et la brunette qui était au restaurant plus tôt. Mais elle ne pensait pas que la revoir ferais autant de mal à l'hispanique. Parce qu'elle savait que c'était Rachel qui l'avait mise dans cette état, elle en était sûre.

La plus jeune des deux ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Sa petite-amie c'était endormie sur elle en plein milieu de son lieu de travail à presque minuit, et elle refusait de la réveiller par peur qu'elle ne recommence à faire une crise de larme. Après quelque minutes de réflexion, elle décida d'appeler Puck pour qu'il vienne les chercher.

* * *

**J'arrête là parce que je ne suis plus vraiment capable d'écrire pour l'instant et je ne veux pas vous laissez avec rien.**

**Je sais que le chapitre est court mais y ce passe trop de chose dans ma vie pour que j'ai la force de continuer d'écrire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps sa va prendre avant que je ne repost... **

**Bref, laissez tout de mes vos commentaires sa fait toujours du bien a lire :)**


End file.
